Naruto Oneshot: Del amor y otros problemas (Narusaku)
by PortgasDGiselle
Summary: Sakura se da cuenta de que esta enamorada de Naruto,¿que pasara cuando inesperadamente el se vuelve a confesar? ¿como se lo tomara Sakura?


S , podia afirmarlo con certeza, era innegable, hab a caido enamorada del ninja mas temerario y cabeza hueca del mundo, este evento sucedio cuando ella se dio cuanta de que Hinata y Naruto ahora pasaban mas tiempo juntos que con ella y sasuke, y esque ella hasta hace poco seguia albergando esperanzas de que Sasuke la viera como algo mas que una antigua compa era de equipo, y claro, por supuesto, Uchiha Sasuke seguia sin pelarla un poquito, y menos ahora que tenia un nuevo objetivo en mente: ser Hokage. Y de eso ya hacia 2 a os...

Ahora que ya habia pasado tiempo desde que la gran guerra mundial shinobi habia concluido ella habia logrado ser parte del los pocos legendarios shinobis que se habian enfrentado cara a cara con Madara y Kaguya y ahora no paraba de recibir constantemente los elogios y promesas de amor de muchos shinobis de variadas aldeas, claro, ahora ella era digna de ser nombrada una igual a sus compa eros, pero de alguna manera su corazon seguia estando carente de amor.

-AMOR- susurraba constantemente mientras vagaba por las calles de ahora una poco transitada Konoha - AMOR- le encantaba el cosquilleo que aquellas palabras le dejaban en la boca y la sensacion de su corazon al evocar una y mil veces la imagen de un rubio de ojos azules.

-Sakura-chan- ella se detuvo al ser llamada por una voz familiar - Sakura-chan que haces? - noto un vuelco familiar en su corazon al percatarse del due o de esa voz.

-Naruto- su voz casi fue un susurro inaudible.

Su voz, sus ojos... Oh por dios!, ella sentia desfallecer, - AHH..yo solo paseaba por aqui...y tu que haces por aqui tambien?- dedicandole una sonrrisa a su amado amigo

-Lo mismo jeje, sabes?...yo..yo queria hablar contigo desde hacia mucho tiempo, hay algo que mi cabeza no puede dejar de seguir pensando, crees que seria loco si te pidiera que hablasemos de ello ahora?

-amm si ..yyyyy ese algo es?-notaba sus manos temblorosas.

-Sabes que no he tenido mucho tiempo desde que paso "eso"-

-siiii... "eso"-derrepente su mirada se nublo no podiendo evitar recordar los eventos sucedidos hace 2 a os - pero?

-Me prometi que cuando todo terminara yo te confesaria mis sentimientos, ta...tal .. tal vez tu aun estes enamorada de Sasuke, pero aun asi yo quiero decirte que eres la unica en mi vida,

-Naru...-

-NO me interrumpas Sakura-chan puede que si no lo diga ahora no lo podre volver a hacer...sabes que desde que eramos ni os siempre te he querido como algo mas que una amiga, me moria de celos siempre que le dedicabas todas tus atenciones nadamas a Sasuke, incluso cuando el se fue de la aldea yo siempre mantuve la esperanza de poder llegar a ser para ti algo mas que un amigo o hermano, si te digo la verdad aquella vez que me mentiste diciendo que me querias...senti felicidad aun sabiendo que todo era una farsa, y desde ahi creo que jamas pude quitar estos sentimientos de mi y por eso estoy aqui, vagando en la noche queriendo dejar de pensar en ti... pero no puedo, ya no...te quiero sakura-chan.

Si sakura pudiera describir lo que su corazon sintio en ese momento lo describiria como fuegos artificiales en su cuerpo, no podia dejar de notar la intensa mirada del rubio que ahora mas que nunca la miraba con decision.

-yo...

-ey! no sabia que estarian por aqui Naruto,Sakura.

Ante la mencion de sus nombres ellos voltearon y constataron que la persona que se hallaba ante ellos era nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

-por que tan callados?- sonrriendoles con sarcasmo- acaso interrumpo algo?- notando inmediantamente la tension entre ellos.

-NO!...no interrumpes nada, sabes que- dirigiendose hacia Sakura- me doy por vencido- dandose la vuelta un tanto bruscamente al empujar a Sasuke por el hombro.

-que sucede con el ahora?- Sasuke susurro mas para sus adentros dirigiendole una ultima mirada.

-Sasuke-kun- llamando la atencion del pelinegro - que sientes por mi?

-eh? que sucede con esa mirada sombria?

-te estoy preguntando!

-...hpm

-sabes que, olvidalo.

-Sakura espera!-trato de detenerla pero ella ya estaba corriendo lejos en direccion hacia donde se habia ido Naruto hace unos segundos.

Mientras tanto Sakura no podia dejar de sentirse culpable por no darle respuesta alguna a Naruto,su mente habia quedado en blanco con su confesion, ella cre a que Naruto sentia algo por Hinata, como podia haber sido tan tonta!, se reprochaba mientras seguia corriendo, hasta que depronto diviso una figura a lo lejos.

-"rayos como corre!"- NAARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!- llamo a gritos al rubio para llamar su atencion

-Sakura-chan- su voz estaba ensombresida por la pena y la tristeza - que sucede?- mirando a los lados sabiendo que estaban atrayendo la mirada de la gente.

-NARUTOOO! YO TE QUIERO! - cerrando los ojos y notando como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

-...- los azules ojos de Naruto no podian terminar de abrirse de la impresion, su mirada temblaba y su boca no podia articular palabra alguna ante el asombro.

-por favor! por favor CASATE CONMIGO! -oh por dios, lo habia diicho...sabia que las miradas curiosas iban en aumento hasta formar casi una peque a multitud al precensiar la curiosa escena de amor entre el Hero de Konoha y la alumna de la quinta,una de las Kunoichis mas fuertes de la aldea.

-Sa-sakura-chan pero yo crei que...-

-No creas nada! al que amo es a ti y no a Sasuke! como cre as que iba a explicartelo si te vas antes de que pudiera hablar! tonto!.

El murmullo de la gente saco de su enso acion a Naruto.-...-

-y bien que dices?-sakura estaba mas alla de lo alterada de los nervios al temor de ser rechazada ante toda la multitud.

Naruto disimuladamente esbozo una peque a sonrrisa ante la locura que estaba sucediendo- mmmm nose Sakura-chan tengo mis condiciones- dirigiendole a la pelirrosa una mirada de duda.

-y-y-y-y cuales serian?.

- tener la boda mas grande del mundo, claro si no te averguenzas de mi- cruzandose de brazos y dirigiendole una mirada desafiante.

- e-eso significa que si? - su corazon palpitaba mas agitado que las olas "AMOR", y su mirada no podia enfocarse bien, hasta que se dio cuenta de cual era el motivo:estaba llorando.

- S , acepto casarme contigo- Naruto al darse cuenta de el estado de Sakura la estrecho entre sus brazos fuertemente tratando de transmitirle seguridad - la respuesta siempre sera S a todo lo que me pidas Sakura-chan, por que te amo- sus brazos la estrechaban cada vez mas tratando de que sus lagrimas tampoco se desboradaran ahi mismo.- no estoy so ando verdad sakura-chan? - le susurraba al oido quedamente - soy tan feliz - dejando escapar finalmente las lagrimas.

-Naruto- balbuceaba ella- tu tambien estas llorando?- haciendo ademan de separarse pero el rubio se lo impido.

-no- rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Naruto!- ella no podia creerlo, el llorando?, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrrisa llena de ternura, SU Naruto llorando desconsoladamente, cuando ella era la que no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo y tampoco podia dejar de llorar.

La noche era oscura y fresca, y Sasuke no podia apartar su vista de Naruto y Sakura mientras contemplaba como toda la multitud de chismosos aplaudia y gritaba ante la imagen de ellos 2 llorando como tontos en medio de la plaza, sabia que apartir de ese momento todo cambiaria, su oportunidad de restaurar su clan se habia ido hacia mucho tiempo y hasta hace poco se habia enterado, la idea de restaurar su clan sin la ayuda de alguien que no fuera su amiga le llenaba de escalofrios...era eso lo que llamaban ena-ena-na-na namorase...?, puff ahora no le servia de nada saberlo, que iron a...

-por que tan pensativo Uchiha?..no me digas.. dejame adivinar, es por la escenita que se acaban de montar esos 2?.

-HMP! no te incumbe Shikamaru.

-sabes? como un amigo y compa ero ninja dejame darte un consejo, no la jodas, ellos lo ultimo que necesitan esque tu la jodas, ve y felicitalos eso es lo que debes hacer deacuerdo?-

-ya lo se tonto...- cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro.- supongo que asi es como morire.. solo.-

-yo no diria que solo Uchiha..

-deberian de hacerme sentir bien esas palabras?-

-no, yo no soy tu consejero en el amor, todo esto se me hace problematico, prefiero no meter las narices en los asuntos de los demas.

-hmp...

Sakura estaba enamorada, mas que enamorada de su cabeza hueca, s Naruto oh s y cuanto lo amaba, despues de todo el amor es muy dulce...

Fin


End file.
